Afraid of the Dark
by Novabunny5
Summary: Lillian Grey moves to Shreveport, Louisiana where she meets an unlikely friend. What happened when she discovers the truth about herself and watches as some stranger murders her best friend before she has to work with him, his brother and the strange man in the trench coat in an attempt to save the world. Again. Mentions to Supernatural Season 10. Read at your own spoiler risk.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own or attempt to claim any of the Supernatural characters, nor any of the references that are made to the show. However I do own the original character in this story, Lillian Grey and everything about her.**

Prologue

Lillian had grown up in a small backwoods town in Maine, far from any major city. Nothing ever really happened around the town because it was such a small community, so if one of them decided to murder someone, the whole town would now and would be on them in a second. There were a few times when weird accidents had happened and people died but those were very rare and would be cleaned up by the police or the FBI on occasion if it was super weird. As a result, those incidents never really got much attention the from the local gossip group. Lillian was content where she was, she had friend, a good home and school life and a loving family. There was nothing more she could wish for. That was before her family decided to move. They didn't even talk to her first, they just decided to pull up their roots and move. When Lillian had asked about it, her mother said it was because of a job opportunity for he father but Lillian could see that wasn't the real reason. She could tell that they were scared of what had been going on in the town. Lillian was also scared, but for different reasons. She knew that weird stuff had been happening but what frightened her more was moving to a new town in her senior year of high school and not having any friends at her new school. As long as she had lived, she had been at the same school, in the same town, with the same people. Although she hated some of her peers, she knew that once she was gone, she was going to miss each and every one of the people that she had grown up with.

Once they were all packed with everything loaded in the car the three members of the Grey family started to drive out of their small, familiar town. As they went, neighbors and various other people came out of their houses and shops, and waved goodbye to the one family that had the sense to get out of that area. That was what Lillian's mother said at least. As they drove Lillian had watched solemnly as her friends rode their bikes behind the stuffed vehicle, waving goodbye. It took only a few minutes for them to be completely out of the town. But when the trees closed and cut off the view of her childhood community, Lillian already started to miss the place. From there it took several days to reach their new home. At one point on the journey Lillian asked her parents where they were headed and their response was Shreveport, Louisiana. In Lillian's mind when she heard Louisiana, she pictured big bugs, muggy air and alligators. From that point on she was really missing her home in Maine and the closer they got to Louisiana, the more she didn't want to be there.

It took about a month for Lillian to finally accept the fact that she was stuck in Louisiana, and that they were not going to move back anytime soon if at all. Each morning for that month she would wake up and expect that her mother would be busily packing boxes while he father headed off to work to quit his new job. Each morning she would get up, head downstairs and find out that instead, her mother would be unpacking boxes and cooking breakfast while her dad put on his suit before he said his goodbyes to walk and the door to start his new job. The simplest way Lillian could describe it was torture. She would wake up full of hope only to have it dashed once she walked down the staircase into the kitchen.

After that month had finally passed and Lillian finally accepted the torture that was her life. From there it was another two months before her new school opened. On the first day, Lillian didn't even want to go to school. She was a new student in her senior year of high school and there was no way she was going to make friends. Even if she did, she would have to say goodbye to them after the year ended anyway. It had started to look like a lonely year ahead. This had put Lillian in a state of depression that carried all the way until her first class. When she walked into her first period class and went through the new student introduction, she then sat next to a very kind boy who looked like he was only a year older than her. Since she was born in the summer she had always been one of the youngest in the class meaning that she was going to graduate at seventeen. This boy was in the next few classes she had and when it hit lunch, she finally learned his name. His name was Cyrus Styne.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams of Fate

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural.**

Chapter 1: Dreams of Fate

"Lillian!" a voice echoed through the halls of the school. A cloak of copper spun revealing sparkling green eyes. She was standing by her locker, fishing around inside of it for something when she heard her best friend call her name. Turning around to look at the origin of the sound she caught sight of the dark haired, nerdy looking boy that was slowly walking toward her. Raising her hand Lillian gave him a small wave and then quickly yanked out her lunch before shutting the locker door.

"Took you long enough." Lillian joked and smiled. It had been four months since school started and Cyrus had become closer than any of Lillian's other friends at home. It was strange for her. She still missed her old friends but somehow he lessened that feeling.

"Hey. I wasn't the one fishing for my lunch. I swear you need a fishing pole." Cyrus gave a small smile back and motioned for her to follow him. They both went to the lunch room where they sat and ate, casually talking about whatever came to mind. "So, have you talked to anyone back home recently?" Cyrus mentioned after they just laughed about some dumb joke. Lillian's face shifted from the humor it had just held to a slightly sadder expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine. I just...my mom has basically forbidden all contact with them. I can't even talk to my best friend." Cyrus blinked, thinking for a moment.

"I thought I was your best friend." He commented. He looked like he was slightly upset but would stay polite regardless of the hurt.

"Of course you're my best friend. I meant my other best friend." Giving him a punch on the arm it caused both of them to smirk and start joking again. The rest of lunch went on with them laughing and chatting. After that the next couple of classes went by quickly but they were generally pretty uneventful. At the end of the school day Cyrus and Lillian met up again as they walked out to their respective cars. Four months and Lillian still didn't know much about Cyrus' family and it seemed that he liked to keep it that way. She really wanted to know more about them but she respected Cyrus' space and didn't push the subject. The copper haired girl knew what it was like to have people know your darkest secrets and use them against you, not that she would do that. It was just better for her not to know.

As they walked out of the school building, Cyrus said goodbye to her and headed to an expensive looking car that was parked far from the entrance of the school. The two waved to each other before Cyrus climbed into the car. While it drove away, Lillian watched. This was the only time she saw any other members of the family, and from what she saw, she really didn't want to see much more of them. There was something very odd about them. She couldn't imagine how someone as kind as Cyrus could be from a family that looked so stern and daunting. Shaking her head, she turned to her own ride which just so happened to be the bus. Climbing on board she got lost in thought, staring out the window. Cyrus had been nice to her for no reason. Maybe it was because she was a lonely soul like him but even after they got past the stage of loneliness they were still close. Sometimes Lillian's mind wandered on this topic and she wondered if the only reason he stuck around was because he liked her. She would fear that if he didn't then she would be right back to her lonely self. Lillian tried to banish this thought from her head every time it came up although she had to admit that behind the glasses and the shy exterior, Cyrus wasn't actually that bad looking if girls would give him the chance. If he was just hanging around her just because he liked her, she had a hard time complaining about it.

"Ms. Grey." An annoyed voice sounded through the speaker that was directly above her head. Snapping out of her daze, Lillian quickly grabbed her stuff and walked off the bus. As she passed the impatient bus driver she gave a quick apology and then hurried down the stairs. It was a humid day but luckily it wasn't stifling hot. She thought that she might have like Louisiana better to begin with if the weather was always like this. Looking at the sky for a moment she smiled and then started walking as the bus thundered down the road behind her. She wasn't paying attention and if she had been she would have noticed the same expensive car from the school creeping by after the bus.

 **AotD**

"Who is she?" Cyrus' brother Eldon asked him from the front of the car. He face said that Cyrus better tell the truth or there would be trouble.

"She is just a friend." Cyrus looked down at the floor of the very clean car. His brother didn't quite hear him so he asked what he had said and looked at him again with a stern expression. "She is just a friend. That's it." Cyrus said a little louder. He could see his older brother's eyebrow arch in the rear view mirror.

"Well maybe we should introduce her to Father." Eldon suggested.

"No! I mean...no." Cyrus looked down again. He didn't want anything to happen to Lillian. She was his only friend that he had outside of the internet and he didn't want his crazy family to spoil that.

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner one night Cyrus. Then Father can meet her. If he likes her then he might even let her hang out sometime." Eldon was clearly trying to say that their Father was not going to do what he usually does to this girl, or at least that is what Cyrus was hoping he meant. With that, the car drove down the road with its occupants remaining silent until they pulled up to the mansion they called home.

 **AotD**

"Mom, I'm home!" Lillian showed through the house before she tossed her bag by the door, kicked her shoes off and launched herself up the stairs.

"Welcome home, sweet heart!" She heard the response called up to her just as she reached her bedroom door. Pulling it open and closing it with a definite, click she flopped herself on her bed and closed her eyes. It had been a very long day and she needed to get her nap in. She wasn't exactly tired but she didn't have any homework so there was a limited amount of things she could do and sleeping was included in that list. As she lay there, her mind wandered back to Cyrus. She wondered what he was doing right then. It only took a few minutes but eventually her thoughts floated away and she was left dreaming about whatever her mind cooked up.

The dreams started out okay. Not your normal, rabbit in a field dreams but normal enough for Lillian's mind. That only lasted a short amount of time before the dream started to shift. At first it was darkness, never ending darkness. Then it changed to the most horrific thing Lillian could ever remember seeing. Blood was everywhere. Lillian could feel it all over her hands. When she looked down at them, they were in fact covered in blood but what really caught her eye was the mangled body that laid on a table in front of her. It took her a moment to realize but as she looked at the body, she recognized the face. It was one of the jerk kids who acts like he is so much better than everyone else at the school. His chest had been cut open and his left arm was missing, cut off at the upper part of the forearm near the elbow. Lillian had to resist screaming. She turned around because she didn't want to see him anymore. When she turned however her eyes caught sight of three more bodies, all killed in different ways. She had to get out of there. Spotting a door, Lillian ran for it but once she got outside she was met with a massacre. There were at least twenty bodies splayed around, laying on the stairs or on the ground below with limbs at unnatural angles. "Help me!" She screamed as she shut her eyes. She didn't want to be here. "Anywhere but here." Lillian said in a horrified whisper.

There was a puff of air around her and she hesitantly opened her eyes. Standing in front of her looking at some strange books was Cyrus. He appeared troubled. "Cyrus! Thank God! You can't believe what I just saw. It must have been some freaky dream because there were bodies everywhere...Cyrus?" Lillian looked at him and realized that he couldn't hear her. "Cyrus." She walked up to him and tried to shake his arm, still freaking out, but just as she was about to reach him another person walked into the room and drew his attention. They started talked about something that Lillian didn't understand. Why were the burning a bunch of stuff and who was this Dean Winchester person? She couldn't wrap her mind around it. That is when someone stumbled into the room, choking for air. As Lillian watched the man collapsed, dead with a knife stuck in his back. Shortly after a blood soaked man with cold eyes walked in and after a short exchange he shot the other man, that Lillian now recognized as the person that picked Cyrus up that day, in the head. After that he rounded the gun on Cyrus.

Lillian's mind was starting to shut down. She vaguely remembered Cyrus begging for his life saying he wasn't like them before the gun went off. Time slowed down. Lillian acted before she could think, jumping in front of Cyrus as a human shield but it did nothing because the bullet passed right through her. She heard Cyrus fall to the ground and she slowly turned around. When she saw him lying dead grief filled her heart as tears started to fall from forest colored eyes. Screaming, Lillian fell to her knees. The only thing she could do was etch Cyrus' murder's face into her mind. **You are going to pay Winchester.** She thought before her eyes went dark and all she could see was shadowy figures in the darkness. Somehow the shadows scared her more than all the people that she had seen dead. Thinking about it, Lillian later realized it made sense because she was afraid of the dark. One of the figures came straight at her and she screamed.

Lillian shot up from her bed, the remainder of a scream cutting off into silence. She must have screamed earlier because within seconds her mother was in her room, eyes wide with panic. Lillian's mom noticed a look in Lillian's eye which told her what had happened. Sighing slightly, she dashed to her daughter's bed wrapping her in a hug. Lillian melted into a pile of sobs and fear while her mom stroked her copper hair, calming the frightened girl like she had so many times before. It took about half an hour for Lillian to calm down enough for her mom to ask what had happened and by that time her father had arrived who was now sitting on the other side of the bed rubbing her back. They asked her what happened and Lillian tried to relay as much as she could without breaking down again. What she was able to say caused her parents to give a knowing look at each other. They were clearly going to talk about something later. Another ten minutes passed before Lillian was able to let go of her mom and sit against her head board.

"How about some food, sweet heart, and then you can go back to bed." Her mother asked looking concerned about her only child. Lillian shook her head and tucked her knees up to her chest. She had been asleep for an hour but even after that she looked exhausted and this dream didn't help the situation. "Alright. If you feel hungry anytime just come downstairs and get something. We'll let you rest." Her mother patted her on the leg before standing up from bed and going to the door.

"We are just down the hall if you need us tonight okay?" Lillian nodded and in return her father gave her a soft smile before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead gently. He then joined his wife at the door. They were about to shut off the light but Lillian paniced.

"Leave it on!" She nearly screamed shocking her parents for a moment. "Please?" They simply smiled and slowly closed the door leaving the light on. **Tonight is going to be fun.** The seventeen year old thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She was really tired for some reason.

The rest of the night passed by in nothingness. Lillian at some point was moved into a laying position and her room light was shut off but Lillian would not have been able to say went it happened. The next morning when she woke up Lillian felt pretty groggy. Sitting up she remembered everything that had happened in her dream, causing her to panic for a moment before she realized where she was. The early morning sunlight streaming into her room from the open curtains gave her relief. Sighing she shook her head to clear it of all the memories from the night. She had school today and she couldn't let it get to her. Getting up, she took her shower, got dressed and headed downstairs. Her mom was cooking breakfast as usual and her dad was reading the newspaper, drinking his cup of black, french press coffee.

"Good morning sweet heart. How are you feeling?" Her mother asked as she poured Lillian a glass of orange juice.

"I could be better." Lillian said running a hand over her face before she accepted the glass with a smile and plopped down at the table next to her dad. The rest of breakfast was quickly brought over and set down. As a family they dug in and Lillian gladly sat there and listened to her father's usual morning commentary about the latest piece of news that he had read. Anything that kept Lillian's mind off of her nightmare was welcome even if she normally thought it was boring. While they ate, during the few moment of silence that occurred, Lillian could feel her parents glancing at her. When it was finally time for her dad to leave the orange haired girl almost sighed in relief. Getting on the bus was a miracle as well. She no longer had to worry about her mother's worried gaze on her back.

Sitting in the bus seat, Lillian closed her tired eyes and sunk into it with a sigh. She was on her way to school where she would be constantly distracted from her dream and she wouldn't have to face it. That was what she was hoping for but of course it didn't actually turn out that way. She arrived at the school and made it into her classroom but when she saw Cyrus an image of him dead popped into her mind. "Your going to be okay." She whispered to herself as she took a deep breath and headed toward her friend pushing the memory down.

"Hey, Lil." He greeted with a kind smile on his face and Lillian smiled back. Something must have been off about it because he picked up in it immediately. "Are you okay. You look upset. Did you get yelled for talking to your friends?" That was typical Cyrus. He was always concerned for her.

"No. I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." The dark haired boy looked like he wanted to ask more about it but he decided not to at the moment as class was about to start anyway. The first three classes went fine but when fourth period came around, things turned bad. The two had biology for fourth and Lillian had forgot that they were going to play a movie. While the teacher was preparing the room for the movie by closing the blinds and turning off the lights Cyrus started saying something to Lillian.

"Hey, Lil. So my dad wanted me to invite you over for dinner. Apparently he wants to know who my friends are. I was wondering if you wanted to...I mean you don't have to but we could hang out afterward for a while...as best friends do." He was trying to talk to her but once he stopped he noticed that she wasn't even paying attention. Her eyes were staring straight ahead and there was no sign of recognition on her face. "Lil?" By now the movie had started but Cyrus was not paying attention.

"...too dark...its too dark...dark...too dark..." Lillian was muttering before she closed her eyes. Cyrus noticed the signs of distress on his friends face as she put her hands to the side of her head and started to breath quickly. "...too dark..." she muttered again. That was all it took before Cyrus got up and ran over to flick on the lights.

"Mr. Styne!" The teacher shouted at him before he was forced to pause the movie. All the other students were trying to figure out what was going on as Cyrus ran back over to Lillian.

"Lil, its okay. The lights are back on. You're fine. Come on, breath. Slow deep breath's, its okay." He kept trying to calm her down as the teacher again shouted his name before he came over to figure out what was going on. At this point, Lillian was sitting against a wall, knees curled up to her chest, panicing. Images of blood and shadow were passing in front of her eyes as her breathing became ragged and fast.

"Mr. Styne. What is going on here?" The teacher, Mr. Patton, asked as he stood over the pair. Many of the other students were starting to whisper about what was going on.

"...too dark...too...much blood... dark..." Lillian's face was white and covered in tears. She couldn't do anything other than hold her head against her knees.

"I think she is having a panic attack, Sir. I am sorry for interrupting class but..." He trailed off as the teacher took over.

"Awwww, the little nerd has a girlfriend." a random student mocked from the other side of the room. Mr. Patton quickly silenced him with a glare before he turned back to Lillian. He finally got her to respond and he then had Cyrus take her to the nurse's office. A while passed with Lillian shaking in the nurses office next to Cyrus who looked concerned before her mother showed up. After that, Lillian's mom took her home and asked if Cyrus could get whatever work she needed from the next few classes. He hastily agreed since he wanted to do anything he could for his friend. Cyrus watched as Lillian's mom herded his best friend out of the school and to the car.

 **AotD**

Cyrus sat at the lunch table alone as he thought over what had happened just an hour before. He had never seen anything like this ever happen to Lillian. Then again he really didn't know her for that long so he figured that it could have just been a part of her had never seen before. As he sat there he heard some people talking about what happened but they really didn't know what happened. Frustrated with people he stood up and left the room. He decided that he could go talk to all her teachers right now instead of waiting for the end of school. Once he had everything, he headed to class so he could finish off his day and drop the stuff off at Lillian's house.

When the final bell rang, Cyrus all but leaped from his seat and ran out of the school. He nearly forgot that he got picked up because he was so eager to get to Lillian's. When he climbed in the car his brother Eldon gave him the arched eyebrow look. "Where is the girl?" He asked. "Did you tell her about dinner?" All Cyrus could do was nod as he caught his breath.

"She had to go home early. Her mom asked me to get the stuff for her from the rest of her classes. Is it okay if we stop by her house really quick?" There was a long pause but Eldon finally agreed and started to head to Lillian's. Once there, Cyrus got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He hesitated for a fraction of a moment before he knocked on the door and regretfully he knew his brother had seen it. When it opened, he was surprised to see Lillian. She looked better than she had when she left but for a moment he saw pain flash through her eyes before they were filled with happiness.

"Oh. Hey! I didn't know you were going to come over. I didn't even know you knew where I lived." She commented, face shifting from happy to humored. Cyrus smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, another thing he knew his brother would notice.

"Yeah. Your mom asked me to bring your stuff from school. So...here it is." he said as he handed it over. Lillian smiled again but there was a hint of that pain in her eyes and Cyrus didn't understand it. It passed quickly for a second time but Cyrus knew he had seen it. He was defiantly going to ask what had happened to her, but later.

"Well, thanks." She kept smiling. After that they said their good byes and Cyrus gently reminded her of what he had asked. She said she would ask and then they parted. Lillian shut the door and Cyrus walked back to the car, hands in his pockets, looking at the ground.

"Just friends." Eldon said in one of the rare moments when he almost acted like a normal human being. Cyrus didn't respond to his brother's teasing as he watched Lillian's house grow smaller until he could no longer see it.

 **AotD**

That night Lillian and her parents were eating dinner and she had having trouble thinking about anything else. "I feel like I am going crazy." She mumble offhandedly. Her parents again shared that knowing look. "What?" Lillian asked having caught it this time. At first her mother shook her head but then her father started to talk.

"Well... when you were younger, you used to get these nightmares. They would freak you out and it would be days before you could sleep normally again, but never without a night light. You always had to have your nightlight." He father laughed lightly before he continued. "You see...you would tell us about these dreams, and sometimes..." He looked at his wife and she looked back scared.

"Sometimes what?! Am I going crazy or not?" The youngest member of the Grey family was starting to panic.

"Sometimes...they would come true. We were worried but when we were about to do something, they stopped. So we just forgot about it...until now." They looked at her, seeing if she understood.

"So your telling me that I had freakish vision dreams or whatever when I was little and now I am getting them again?!" Lillian immediately stood from her chair. She could not believe what she was hearing. Not only was she in a new town, at a new school but now she had some new abnormal ability. "I need to sleep... I can't be hearing you guys right." She shook her head and headed upstairs, turning on every light as she went. When she reached her room, she flicked on her light and then flopped on her bed, trying to wrap her mind around everything. "This can't be happening." She thought before she started drifting off.


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner and a Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural. I also have no claim on any of the games mentioned in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Dinner and a Show

A pair of emerald eyes opened to dull light in a dark room. The over head light had been shut off and the small, curved lamp that sat on a large wooden desk had been turned on instead. It was not bright but it was enough to cast the majority of the shadows from the small, white room. Sitting up, Lillian noticed that she had been tucked under her covers. She remembered that when she laid down she hadn't been under her blankets so it was confusing for her to be under them. Her bright eyes scanned the room for the alarm clock that was sitting on her nightstand. When they caught sight of the item in question Lillian learned that it was only two in the morning. Lillian struggled to figure out why she was awake but nothing her mind tried to conclude made sense. She hadn't gone to bed any earlier than she normally did so that couldn't have been why. Rolling over, Lillian felt her hand land in something wet. Eyebrows pulling together she looked down at where her had was and noticed a huge dark spot. Lillian's breath immediately hitched. Slowly she sat back up and went to turn on the light.

"It's not blood. It's not blood." She kept saying to herself. Slowly she turned around and looked for the spot of darkness. When she finally was able to look at her bed, it was much worse than just a spot of blood. Laying on her once white sheets was Cyrus. His chest was cut open and his arm was gone just like the jerk from school had been in her dream. "No. No, no, no. No!" Lillian felt her knees explode in pain as she collapsed to the ground. "No, no, no, no, no. Please no." Tears started to run down Lillian's cheeks. "No. It's not real. It's not real." Her door opened and Lillian screamed.

"Lillian. Lillian! Wake up!" Her body was shaking harshly. When her eyes finally snapped open she was met with the sight of her father. Standing by the door just behind him was her mother. "You're okay. It was just a dream." The youngest Grey felt strong arms wrap around her and she clung to her dad's shirt like it was a life line.

"Tell me it's not real. Tell me they are just dreams." She sobbed into his chest. That is when her mother walked over and hugged her as well. The three sat there for ten minutes before Lillian finally let go. "I don't want it to be real." Her eyes were shiny with tears and it made her parents hurt for her.

"What did you see this time?" Lillian's dad asked. He remembered that when Lillian was little she would have a dream and then she would have nightmares about it for several nights afterward. When she told him, he reassured her that it was just a dream.

"You said that I used to have dreams that would come true." Lillian choked out, still trying to fight the tears. "How do you know it is just a dream?"

"I know because it is different from what you told us last time. It's just a dream, Kit. You're okay." He again wrapped his arms around her and held her for another five minutes before they all yawned. It was actually two in the morning and they all needed to sleep before the day started. It was the weekend but the Grey family kept busy throughout the whole week. Once a month on Saturday Lillian's parents would go out on a date night and that happened to be this weekend. "Go back to sleep, Kit, okay? You'll be okay the rest of the night. If you need us, we are just down the hall." Kissing his daughter on the forehead and waiting for his wife to do the same, they tucked her back under the covers and left the room. Lillian couldn't see how she was going to get back to sleep but once she did, she no longer had any nightmares. In fact, she actually dreamed about random things at school. People were getting in fights, teachers were talking about various subjects and she was sitting at the table with Cyrus talking and laughing.

The next time Lillian woke up, it was around nine o'clock. Getting up, she planned on just having a lazy day. Trudging down the stairs, she flopped down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV to some movie that she hadn't seen in years. It was another hour before her parents were up. Since it was Saturday, it was the one day that they didn't get up early meaning Lillian tended to eat breakfast before they were up. When her mother walked into the kitchen, she had her hair up in a messy bun and she started the coffee pot before she pulled out two yogurts from the fridge and set the on the table along with spoons. She sat down and shortly after, the man of the house came down and sat with her. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. When they were done they tossed the empty containers in the trash, then came to join Lillian in the living room. Her mother picked up a book that she was been reading from the time they arrived in Louisiana and her dad picked up an old news paper so he could complete the cross word. Lillian didn't pay much attention to the others in the room but when the phone rang, it broke her focus from the movie.

"Lillian it's for you. Some boy?" Her dad said, looking at her like he thought something was going on.

"It must be Cyrus. I didn't even know he had our number." She said before she took the phone from her dad and left the room, completely forgetting about the movie. "Hello?" She asked into it. Sure enough, it was her best friend. "Hi, Cyrus. What's up?"

"Hey, Lil. I was just wondering if you had talked to your parents about coming over for dinner one of these nights." He sounded like he was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot about that..again...I guess... Anyway, I can ask right now, hold on." She put her hand over the microphone as she walked back into the living room from the hall. "Hey, Mom and Dad, my friend Cyrus' dad apparently wants me to come over for dinner sometime. Would that be okay?" She asked. Her father gave her a amused looked before he responded.

"His _father_ wanted you to come over. Uh huh. Sure." He grinned at Lillian as her face turned red. She had a feeling that he was going to take it that way.

"John!" Lillian's mom said scolding her husband but she was having a hard time hiding her own amusement. Turning to Lillian she dressed the question today. "When does Cyrus want you to come over?" She asked with her own teasing expression. Lillian tried to calm herself down before she put the phone up to her ear again.

"What time did your dad want me to come by?" She asked. There was a pause on Cyrus' end before he responded.

"Anytime that is easiest for you." She could almost hear hope in his tone. Turning back to her parents she relayed the answer.

"Well, your father and I are going to be gone tonight. It might be best if you go tonight, that way you are not alone." Her mother looked serious. "What do you think, John?"

"It depends on who this boy is. Who is his family?" Lillian's dad looked at her. Due to his job, he tended to know a lot of people in town. He wasn't close to knowing all of them but her knew at least a tenth of everyone, which was a lot.

"His name is Cyrus Styne." Lillian responded. There was a pause in which her father was thinking.

"I don't think I have met that family. What is he like? Have you met him, Kate?" They were doing the usual parent thing, trying to drag out the answer as long as possible to humiliate their kid.

"He came over yesterday when he brought stuff from Lillian's last few classes. He is a very kind boy. Very sweet man too." She smirked and gave Lillian a sideways glance who felt her face warm up again. "I don't know about you but I would be okay if she had dinner with the Stynes." Kate then referred back to John, waiting for his answer.

"I guess if you approve then I will as well. What is their address so we know where to drop you off and pick you up?" Lillian asked for the address and was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "He said that they would come pick me up and afterward they would bring me back." Her parents looked at each other silently trying to silently figure out if they wanted her to go. "Alright," he father finally responded. "but on one condition. You bring your phone and let us know if anything happens. Okay?" Lillian agreed. "When is he coming to pick you up?" Lillian again waited for the answer.

"He said around four. He wants to hang out a bit before dinner." Her parents nodded in agreement. After than everything was settled and Lillian say back down to finish the movie that she was watching. The hours passed for the rest day and an hour before they all headed out, they each went and got ready. Lillian was ready before he parents were. When they came down, John was dressed in a nice, fancy suit, nothing like his work suits, and Kate was clad in a very fitting, blue silk dress. They were clearly going to some fancy restaurant. Lillian looked down at herself and she suddenly felt under dressed. She was wearing a ruffly, blue and teal shirt, blue jeans and aqua colored tennis shoes. Her hair was plaited into a french braid which ran down her back until it reached the center while her mothers hair was curled and fell beautifully across her shoulders.

"You look beautiful." He mom commented, walking up and hugging her.

"So do you, Mom." Lillian replied. She had a feeling that her mom was thinking this was a date.

"Now, just be yourself and smile. I know Cyrus' father will like you." Kate grinned at her daughter.

"Mom, you do realize he is just my best friend right?" A lock of her copper hair fell into her face as she looked at the ground.

"Of course he is." John piped in. Just then, the door bell rang and John walked over to it, opening it with a serious face on. Cyrus looked up at the tall man he assumed must have been Lillian's father and he swallowed. He didn't now why this man was scaring him because his own father was much scarier. "Cyrus I presume."

"Uh... Oh. Yes, Sir. Cyrus Styne. It is nice to meet you." The dark haired boy extended his hand and the elder Grey shook it. "Is Lillian here?" John stepped aside and Lillian stepped out from behind him. "Hey Lillian." He said. "Shall we go?" Lillian said goodbye to her parents and then walked down the sidewalk to Cyrus's car. They climbed in and Lillian waved to her parents who waved back from the door. When the car pulled away Lillian inspected the inside of it. It was very large and clean. From where she sat she could see the driver in the rear view mirror and the person sitting in the passenger seat. It was the two men that had picked Cyrus up from school... two of the men she had seen in her dream.

 **No.** She thought to herself as she shoved the memory down. **It was just some freaky dream that had nothing to do with real life. It was not real.** She shook her head and then put on a smile. "So are you Cyrus' older brother?" Lillian asked the person in the passenger seat. Eldon turned around and looked at her for a moment with a forced smile on his face. It looked like he didn't smile often.

"I am just one of many. My name is Eldon. It is nice to finally meet you." He said all this with the same forced smile. After that the conversation died down and Lillian tried not to feel like she was being taken to prison. Even Cyrus didn't seem exactly comfortable with the situation. It took about thirty minutes but when they finally pulled up to Cyrus' house, Lillian's eyes went wide. She had heard of people who lived in mansions but she had never seen such a building in person, much less got to go inside a mansion.

"You live here?" She asked her best friend amazed as she climbed out of the car. He simply nodded and then led her up the steps into the massive structure. The whole time she was staring, amazed at everything around her. Just the entrance hall looked like it could have fit her entire house. After meeting a few of the other family members and staff that Cyrus had, all people Lillian recognized from her dream, he brought her up to a living room that was right by his room. There were several game systems there and she guessed that he had some in his room as well. There was also Blueray, DVD and VCR players set up in the TV stand. Lillian was still amazed by everything but after seeing so many people that had been in her dream, her amazement had lessened. Sitting down, she closed her eyes for a while trying to get her breathing under control. She hadn't noticed it before but after seeing all those people, her body had started to panic, not to mention, the entrance hall and the staircase was exactly the one she saw from her dream. Luckily she hadn't had to pass the room where she saw the jerk kid. **Calm down, Lillian. It was just a dream. You probably saw these people while you were out shopping with Mom and your brain used their faces. Just breath.** She didn't realize that a couple minutes had passed while she was getting herself under control. This means that she didn't notice Cyrus who was looking at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly causing her to jump. He jumped in response to her reaction. "Don't say you are fine because I can tell something is up. You have been acting weird since Thursday." Lillian got really confused when she heard what he said. She hadn't had the dream until Thursday night which meant that she hadn't acted weird until Friday.

"What do you mean I was acting weird on Thursday?" She needed to know. Maybe it would piece together why she had that dream and it would let her know that it was just some freaky dream.

"Well...during school we would be talking and then you would occasionally daze off. It was only for a few seconds but you did it a couple of times. It wasn't anything huge but after what happened on Friday, it made me wonder. What is going on?" It was not the answer Lillian was hoping for. She didn't notice anything weird going on that day which was not a good sign. Sighing she though how much she wanted to actually tell him.

"Well...you know how I said I had a hard time sleeping?" He nodded. "Well...I..." Her eyes widened as images flashed by and she had to close them to not loose it. It was hard enough telling her parents what happened. "I had this...nightmare, I guess you could call it. Basically there was just a bunch of people who were killed...there was blood everywhere...and then everything turned dark and...it was too dark...too dark..." Cyrus saw his friend slipping as she dried to tell him what had happened.

"It's okay Lil. You don't have to tell me anymore." The way she was acting and what she was saying reminded him of biology class. "Is this why you were so scared during class. Once Lillian got herself somewhat under control again she nodded. "Okay. It's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore. At least you're not sick or anything right?" Cyrus tried to grin to hide his concern for his friend.

"Thanks..." Lillian smiled and gave the dark eyed boy a side hug. "So, are we going to play a game or something?" She tried to enjoy the moment instead of freaking out about a dream she had two days earlier. At the mention of video games Cyrus' eyes lit up and his expression filled with excitement.

"Yeah! So I have Halo Reach, Mario Kart Double Dash, Super Smash Bros Melee and Brawl. Those are just some of the multiplayer games. Then there is single player games that I think would be pretty fun to watch you play. I think it would be really funny to watch you play Dark Souls, or Bloodborne." Cyrus grinned at Lillian with a smile that he only had when he was planning something mischievous.

"Maybe we should play a muliplayer first. After all, what is fun about watching someone else play a game?" Lillian was trying to be logical about it but she could tell that Cyrus was serious about the single player games being fun to watch. Even though he really wanted to watch her play Dark Souls he decided to play Halo Reach with her instead. Still grinning he turned on the Xbox 360 and put in the disk. He then handed her a controller and they started to play. What surprised Cyrus was how good Lillian was at the game. He never though she would be a gamer but judging from how well she was doing she had to have had some experience.

"I didn't peg you as a gamer." He said as he shot a grunt in the head and an explosion of confetti filled the screen. Lillian smiled and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"My dad and I play together sometimes on the weekends when he and Mom aren't going on a date. As for Dark Souls, I don't think it will be as fun as you think it would be." She grinned at him the same way he had grinned at the mention of the game. Cyrus looked almost scared and it made Lillian laugh. Not only had he thought she didn't play games, he also never thought she would ever play Dark Souls. Ever. Turning back to the TV they continued to play until it was time for dinner. When one of the servants came up to get them, the pair had already gone through the entire campaign. Shutting down the game and turning everything off, the duo walked down the stairs to the dining room. What Lillian saw when she walked through the door made her freeze. There was a very long table with at least fifteen people on each side. At the head of the table, across from where she stood, was an older man who looked to be the eldest in the whole room. Using process of elimination, Lillian would have guessed that it was Cyrus' father but her mind wasn't thinking about what it should. As she looked around, she saw each and every one of their faces and each one she saw molted with various, bloody injuries. Cyrus walked into the room not noticing his friends absence at first until his father spoke up causing everyone to turn quiet at look at the orange haired girl that was standing in the doorway, her eyes blown wide.

"This must be the notorious Lillian I have heard so much about. Welcome to the Styne family manor. It is a pleasure to have you join us for dinner. Why don't you and Cyrus sit here." He gestured to the two seats that were next to him at the head of the table but all he said was lost on the girl. Cyrus turned around and looked at Lillian and she looked like she had on Friday in biology.

"Lil?" He asked and walked up to her. "Lil." He said putting his hands on her shoulders, stepping in front of her, cutting off the view of everyone else in the room. When he did, Lillian saw the bullet wound in his head and she nearly collapsed then and there. "Someone get her a chair!" Cyrus yelled and in seconds he heard several people stand up. Immediately there was a chair placed behind Lillian and Cyrus was leading her into it. "Lil?" Cyrus was trying to check if she was okay but nothing he did made her respond. That was when his father came up from behind him, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Young lady? Are you alright?" He knelt down in front of the young girl and looked into her unfocused eyes. "Cyrus, do you know what is going on?"

"Too...much...too much...blood...too much blood...dark... too dark...HELP!" Tear started coming from her eyes. The head of the house motioned and everyone else besides Cyrus' immediate family left the room. All his cousins and anyone else were gone quickly. "Help...help...too much...blood. Help!" Cyrus didn't know what to say. He was going to say that she didn't like crowds but now that his father had heard what she was saying he couldn't exactly go with that.

"Uuuuuh...she said something about a nightmare she had. Maybe seeing something in this room triggered a memory of it." He didn't sound exactly confident in his answer but his father seemed to believe it.

"Young lady. Lillian. Take a deep breath and look at my finger. Lillian..." It took a while but they finally got her back to reality. "Young lady, are you alright." Lillian struggled as she took in a deep breath but when she released it she nodded and continued breathing.

 **I swear if I keep remembering this thing it is going to kill me.** Coughing she tried to relieve some of the tension in her chest. Looking up she had to shove the dream from her mind so she wouldn't freak out again. "It's..." She broke into a small coughing fit. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Styne. Sorry if I ruined your dinner plans." She gave a halfhearted smile as she finally got herself back under control. The elder Styne simply smiled and sat back, giving Lillian room.

"The pleasure is mine. Hopefully it is not too much to ask but, what did you dream about?" He seemed a little too interested for Lillian's taste but she decided to tell him regardless. All she told him was that a bunch of people were dead in her dream and seeing the amount of people in the room reminded her of it. She didn't want to tell him that it was actually the people that were in her dream, including him. Mr. Styne seemed to believe it and when he stood up he offered her a hand. "Let's eat shall we?" Once Lillian got to her feet he guided her to a chair by where he had been sitting before.

"What about everyone else?" Lillian asked looking around at the now empty, large room.

"Don't worry about them. We only eat together on occasion. Most of us just get their food in their own suites which is what I suspect they will do tonight." Once he had Lillian sit down he waved the rest of the people out of the room and instructed Cyrus to sit on the other side of the table. After a short time of somewhat uncomfortable silence the kitchen staff walked in carrying the food that they were going to eat. A couple minutes were spent in silence while the three were eating before the oldest in the room started to speak. "How long have you been friends with Cyrus?" Lillian thought for a moment before she responded.

"Since school started, so that is about fourth months. I moved here in the beginning of the summer so I hadn't known anybody when I started at this school." She looked down at her very expensive meal and for the second time that night she felt out of place. They continued on talking about how she met Cyrus and why he hadn't introduced her to the family sooner. All things that did not seem like questions about a friend. It was even weirder for Lillian because this was a man that appeared to be very kind on the outside but was clearly very stern and strict on the inside. He scared her slightly if she had to tell the truth.

Once dinner was done, Lillian said goodbye and Cyrus, Eldon and the driver took her back to her house. "Thank you for coming." Cyrus said when she reached the door to her house. The lights were on inside which meant that her parents were home.

"Don't worry about it. It was...fun?" She was having a hard time describing it because she had a panic attack in front of a room full of strangers. Cyrus nodded in agreement seemingly thinking the same thing. "See you at school?" Again, her best friend nodded. They said goodbye and Cyrus walked back to the car. Just as he got in Eldon was pressing end on his cell phone.

"Father would like to know more about the dream she had. He want's you to get the information." Cyrus' dark eyes floated to the front door of Lillian's house as a feeling of dread washed over him.


	4. Chapter 3: Pushing the Boundaries

**Disclaimer: I do no own Supernatural** **or Dark Souls.**

 **Author's Note: Author's Note: Hey Peeps, its been a while. Sorry about that, I got caught up in Youtube and Dark Souls. Hopefully you haven't gotten too angry about the lack of updates. Anyway, here is one. Please enjoy. It has a little more of the show in it so I hope it doesn't get boring at those points. IN fact I hope you like it better or the same.  
**

Pushing the Boundaries

Monday arrived and Lillian was finally able to sleep peacefully. She had told herself a thousand times that it had just been a dream and now she was starting to believe it. When the morning came Lillian climbed out of bed, the most well rested she had been in days. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was starting to look like an amazing day. After her usual routine Lillian skipped down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Someone looks chipper today. No dreams?" Kate said, standing in front of the counter while chopping up fruit.

"No dreams." A grin spread across Lillian's face as she greeted her parents with a hug each. Once they had finished eating, Lillian wished her family goodbye and left, collecting her bag from the floor as she left. Practically running down the driveway she got to the bus stop and then stood waiting. It usually took the bus about ten minutes to reach her but today, she didn't care. In the time she was waiting, Lillian had started to daze off, looking at the sky. Although it was all blue, she still loved looking up. As she watched the indigo abyss above a soft rumbling sounded in her ears. A few minutes passed and it grew louder until finally Lillian actually had to cover her ears. Now distracted she tried to puzzle out what the sound could be. As green eyes scanned the surrounding area, Lillian noticed that no one else was noticing the noise. People were walking and driving by as if nothing was happening. As she stood there the sound kept getting louder and louder. She was about to crouch down and hold her head but right then, the sound cut off. "What the..." There was no time for her to complete her though because the bus pulled up in front of her.

"You getting on or what?" The grumpy bus driver said down to the confused girl. Shaking her head to clear it, Lillian walked up the steps and sat in the first empty seat she got to. Lillian then took the whole bus ride, trying to figure out what that sound had been but no answer came to her. After twenty minutes of thinking once she reached the school, she finally gave up. Right when she let it slip her mind, Cyrus appeared, seemingly from no where.

"Hey, Lil. Whatcha thinking about?" He sat down next to her since it was just before class started. He looked at her awkwardly, which Lillian picked up instantly.

"Oh, you know. The usual. What are you thinking about?" In her mind she was thinking it had to do with the dinner they had just days prior.

"Um...Well, my dad said he wanted to know more about this dream you have been having...and-" Cyrus was cut off.

"Okay class. Let's get started on today's work." The teacher always had perfect timing. Other students started to do as asked while others, including Cyrus, had to go back to their seats. The look he gave her when he walked away told her they would talk more after class.

Once class was over Cyrus walked back over to her and the continued the conversation as they left the room. He finally was able to tell her what his dad had wanted. Hearing this, Lillian struggled to make a decision. She wanted to tell Cyrus but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. She finally caved and told him about the dream, she neglected to tell him the parts about him, still refusing to believe they were true. She really didn't want any of it to be real but she was afraid that if she said it out loud, it would somehow make the event happen. As she had expected, Cyrus was freaked out by the dreams.

"Hey...if that happens I'll at least be away from my crazy family huh?" He tried to grin and his attempt made Lillian grin as well. Once that was over the rest of the day was fine until the end. As the duo walked out of the school, the jerk kid walked up behind them. He started harassing Cyrus, like Lillian had seen, making jokes about Lillian being his girlfriend and various other unpleasant things. Lillian just stood there stunned as Cyrus retaliated. He basically destroyed the kid with his response, just before his cousin Eli got out of the car and walked over. For a moment is shocked Lillian because Eldon was always the one to pick Cyrus up but this time it wasn't him. "Is there a problem here?" The menacing man asked. The group quickly denied it and walked away as fast as they could. Eli then quickly whisked Cyrus away before Lillian could even shut her mouth. Was this the final straw? Was this what caused the horrific scene that had been laid out before her in the dream? She shook her head refusing to believe it. This was just some unrelated scenario that had nothing to do with her killing this kid...or did it. Shaking her head again she tried to push it aside. The dreams were not real. Nothing was going to happen.

As Cyrus' car drove past her she noticed that he looked very uncomfortable, almost like he was trying to hide something but knew his cousin would figure it out. "I'm sorry Cyrus." She said as the car faded into the distance. "I should have told you who the kid was..." She remembered everything she had told her best friend. She and talked about all his family dying, and the strange thing that happened with the Dean Winchester person but she hadn't told him who the person was that had been on the table. She hadn't wanted him to act strangely at school. It would have cause more issues. Now that she watched the interaction to two just had, she knew she should have told them.

Lillian had gotten so lost in thought that she forgot about the bus. Just as they were pulling out of the school, she realized her mistake. "The bus!" Breaking into a full speed run she tried to make it to her ride but it was on the road and gone before she could get to it. "Crap! Well I guess I'm walking home." Hanging her head, she started to head home. There had been a few times she had chosen to walk home so she knew the way and how long it would take. It was only going to take her slightly longer to get home than it would if she had been on the bus. The reason for that was because of the amount of stops the bus driver had before hers. Unlike a lot of the other buses, Lillian was always full. Sometimes three people would have to sit in the same seat just so everyone was actually sitting down. It sounded uncomfortable but luckily, most of the kid lived closer to the school so they got off relatively early. What confused Lillian was, if they all lived so close to the school, why were they riding the bus in the first place. The only thing that she could come up with was that the kids were lazy or they had overprotective parents. She could understand the second one the most since there were times when her parents were over the top protective.

As Lillian was walking a slight rumbling noise sounded in her ears. It reminded her of earlier that day. Again, when she looked around there was nothing that could have been making that noise. She could hear the car engines as they passed but they were higher pitched than the rumble. The further she walked along the road, the louder it got. It started to drown out every other sound. Covering her ears she continued on. It got to the point where the sound started her hurt her ears. Forced to stop Lillian looked around. Everyone else was fine. Suddenly everything was too bright for her. The sun, everything that was lit up or was catching the sunlight glared into her eyes. Shutting her eyes against the light Lillian tried to keep walking but there was no way she was going to be able to walk with her eyes close. "What the heck is going-" a splitting pain stabbed into her skull and she collapsed, curling in around herself, trying to get the pain under control. Lillian's breath shortened into small quick gasps as the pain started to shoot through her entire body. "Help...help me." She choked out before she was forced to curl in on her self more. The pain continued to build along with the rumble and the light. Lillian was about to scream in pain before her brain shut down and she was lost to the world of the conscious.

 **AotD**

A boy was walking along the road, his greasy looking black hair tucked into his hat which rested under his hood. He felt like someone was following him. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed a black car that was creeping slowly behind him. As he turned back some of his black hair fell over the scar that was next to his right eye. Taking a sip of his drink he quickly dashed into a side ally behind the store he had just been in. Panic started to fill his face. He needed to get away. Then just as he rounded a corner, looking behind him, he ran into someone. When he looked in front of him, it was Cyrus's cousin Eli, the one from the school. He was really worried.

"Cherry berry...my favorite." The older man said after he tasted the slushy that had just been slipped on his shirt.

"Look man...I've got no beef with you." His voice was shaking slightly.

"You put hands on my cousin." Right at that moment a bag was pulled over his head. He tried to fight the person off but they were too strong. He was suffocating.

 **AotD**

"Miss." A male voice cut through the darkness that was Lillian consciousness. "Miss are you alright?" A hand rested on Lillian arm and she jumped, sitting upright and looking around frantic, like she was going to get a bag over her head at any second. Her breathing was still coming in short gasps as panic filled her. "Calm down. You are alright. Just breath." Lillian eyes locked onto the figure that was now kneeling in front of her. Slowly she became aware of her surrounding. Her back was pressed up against a fence and she was sitting on the sidewalk that was about five minutes from her house. She remembered that she had been walking home before suddenly became too much for her to hear or see. "Miss?" The person asked again. It was a slightly tall guy with short dark brown hair, brown eyes and very kind, concerned face. His voice was deep and almost gravely. Looking at him with more detail, Lillian saw that he was wearing a suit and a short tan coat.

"I'm fine..." Lillian didn't know what to say. She couldn't exactly tell him that she had some freakish sensory overload and collapsed on the sidewalk. "I just...tripped, that all." With the help of this man Lillian got on her feet and started to walk away.

"Wait. Are you sure you are alright?" Lillian wondered why this guy was so concerned about her. Usually when someone found a stranger laying on the sidewalk they would call an ambulance and walk away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help." She wanted to get away as soon as she could because she had no idea who this person was. She continued to walk away and the man didn't follow her but she could feel his eyes on her back. When she finally rounded the corner to the street her house was on, she let out a sigh because he could no longer see her. When Lillian walked into her house, she couldn't help but to slide to the ground and sit against the door. She was so relieved. No doubt her mother would be panicked with her not being home soon. Shortly after she got inside her mother popped out from the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Hey, sweet heart. How was school?" Kate paused, looking at her daughter on the ground. "Long day?" Lillian pushed herself up the door and walked over to her mom. She was wondering why her mother wasn't concerned but at that moment all she wanted was to be wrapped in her mothers arm. Walking over, she hugged Kate. The older woman stood there stunned for a moment before she reciprocated the hug. "What's wrong sweety?" Lillian felt tears fall from her eyes as she remembered what she had seen. The boy that had been killed, the one whose blood had been all over her hands, had just been kidnapped by Cyrus' family.

"Mom...I think its coming true..." Silence overtook the room as the two held each other, both for support and comfort. Kate remembered all the other things that Lillian had dreamed about but this most recent thing had to be the worse of them all. Lillian and Kate stood there for five minutes before the younger Grey let go and dashed upstairs. She didn't feel like being around other people now, at least for a little while. Lillian tried to do her home work but she kept getting distracted. She finally decided to give up on it and do something that distracted her mind. Plugging in her headphones to the controller Lillian turned on Dark Souls and started to help anyone who summoned her into their world. Lillian realized that for most people, playing video games like this weren't exactly relaxing but for Lillian it helped calm her mind, allowing her to focus on a fantasy world instead of the weird things that were happening in the real world. Hours passed and her father finally made it home. At some point he had come to check on her but Lillian was too focused on the game to notice. She did remember giving him a small hug and feeling the kiss on top of her head that he always gave her but that was it. When dinner time came around Lillian shut off the game and went down to eat with her family.

"So, Kit. Your mother told me about what you said. How do you know?" He wasn't trying to sound skeptical but Lillian took it that way.

"I don't know...it's just a feeling I guess. Plus, you were the one that told me they were real and now you don't believe me?!" She wasn't trying to get upset but she couldn't believe he wasn't believing her. John looked concerned.

"I am not trying to say you're wrong, I am just trying to figure out how you know. Nothing has been on the news." Lillian knew that none of what she was going to see was going to be on the news anytime soon.

"I just know, Dad. Okay?" She looked at the table and suddenly it wasn't covered in food any longer. The kid from earlier that day was standing there. Standing up, panicked, Lillian knocked over the chair and backed up until her hit the counter.

"Lillian?" Her parents stood up and walked over to her but Lillian was plunged into what she was seeing. Looking around, what she saw was the operation room that had all those bodies in it but now there was only the kid on the table and he was still alive. There were many other people in the room as well. Cyrus's dad, one of the various female Stynes wearing a nurse outfit and Eldon Styne whose left arm was gone and wrapped in bandages. There was a very large amount of blood. They seemed to be talking about something but a very short amount of time passed before Eli and Cyrus walked into the room.

"My boy. It's a special day." Cyrus' father looked almost proud.

"It is?" Cyrus walked around the side of the operation table as someone else pulled back the curtain. When Lillian's best friend saw the boy on the table she could tell he was freaking out inside. At the same time, the jerk became very scared and started to panic.

"Eli told me about your little scuffle, and I thought to myself now this, this is a teachable moment. See, men like him, well trash like him, now they're only good for one thing. Spare parts. You're gonna carve him up." Lillian tried to say something, anything. She tried to scream at Cyrus to run away, but nothing came out. She couldn't open her mouth, she couldn't even move to stop him. At that moment she realized that it wasn't her that had cut this kid up, it had been Cyrus.

"I can't" For a moment Lillian felt hopeful that he wouldn't actually do it but then what came next dashed that hope into an eternal darkness.

"Sure you can. It's easy." Eldon piped up.

"No. It's not... I don't want to." Cyrus looked the scared kid in the eye and he felt his fear.

"What...be like us?" Eli leaned forward threateningly.

"That's not what I meant." He looked up at his father trying to make sure he understood that.

"Good, because that...it's your legacy. You will not turn your back on this family. Now, you've always been soft, Cyrus. Your the baby. It's natural. That ends now." His father placed his hand on Cyrus' shoulder before the girl came up behind him and pushed a while lab coat over his arms. Cyrus looked terrified and Lillian couldn't help but feel his terror. "See, either your going to do this, or I'm gonna butcher that boy and then I'm gonna put you up on the table and go to work. Understand." There was a pause in which Lillian could see Cyrus figuring out what he was going to do. There was no way for him to get out of this. He finally agreed. Cyrus' father grabbed a scalpel and placed it into his sons hand before he pushed the hand down toward the panicking boy. Lillian watched as her best friend tried to look away but his father made him continue to watch. Slowly the blade dug into the kids chest and he let out a heart wrenching scream. Lillian was rocketed toward the group and the sight of the blade cutting into his chest and the blood coming out made her feel sick. Glancing up at Cyrus she could tell that what he was doing was killing him.

"Lillian!" The copper haired girl snapped out of what she was seeing. She looked up to see her parents standing in front of her concerned, holding her up. Then everything that she had seen crashes down on her all at once and she can feel the blood rush out of her face. She felt the sudden urge to get to a bathroom so she quickly broke away from her parents and sprinted to the nearest bathroom before she got sick. That was the end of her night. For the rest of the evening she either spent it in the bathroom or in her room. The one constant was her parents, supporting her no matter where she was. Through out the rest of the night Lillian had various flashes. People being killed by Dean Winchester, Cyrus' dad Monroe preparing to operate on the very man that was going to kill all of them. Then him killing all of them in the same way that Lillian had seen in her dream. It was a night of torture. Nothing she could do would make the flashes stop. It was closer to midnight when the final image came. Cyrus, Eldon and another Styne were searching what Lillian knew as Dean Winchester's house. They had a pile of things that Eldon was pouring gasoline on. He lit a match but then a groan echoed through the room. The brothers turned to look at their relative who collapsed against the wall.

"Roscoe?" Eldon said, lowering the match. They both watched in as he fell to the ground with a knife sticking out of his back. Just seconds later Dean walked out from behind a wall, covered in blood. "Well there he is. I hope you brought marshmallows." Dean walked into the room and stood there menacingly. He glanced around at what was happening.

"Been lookin' for you" Dean said looking straight at the elder styne

"Oh yeah? Why's that? Oh wait, your not still sore about um...Whats her name?" Eldon was taunting him.

"Charlie." Dean said. Lillian could see pain in his eyes but all she could think about was that he was about to kill Cyrus in cold blood. "Her name was Charlie."

"Yeah well...Chuckie got what she deserved. Wanna know how I did her. It's kinda a fu-"

"Shut up." Dean looked very hurt and angry.

"Straight to it then. I respect that. See, you got lucky before. This time, I'm sporting some new upgrades." Eldon showed Dean his new tattooed arm. Lillian started to feel sick at the memory of what had happened earlier. "See my old man-"

"Your old man's dead." This man looked heartless and Lillian didn't know what to do. Eldon obviously didn't believe him. "Their all dead. So you can save me the speech on the three hearts, the two spleens, the seven nipples, for the ladies or the fellas, I don't judge. But even with all that, you still only have one brain." Cyrus looked upset. Like his heart had been ripped out even though he never liked what his family did.

"So-" A shot goes off and Eldon falls to the ground with a hole in his head. Cyrus started to freak out, scared that he is going to die too. Lillian doesn't want to watch this happen but nothing she does makes the image go away. Dean then aims at her best friend.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't, don't." Cyrus had his hands up and his eyes were begging for mercy.

"Why not. You're one of them." This man was defiantly a cold blooded killer with no remorse or moral compass. That is what Lillian decided, forgetting about this Charlie person.

"No, no I'm not. Okay? I hate my family. See, look. No stitches." He lifts up his shirt to reveal his normal chest. "I'm not like them. I promise."

"Oh you _are_ like them. There's bad in you. It's in your blood. Now, you can deny it and you can run from it all you want but that bad...will always win." As he talked Dean grew closer and closer. Lillian was screaming her lungs out telling Cyrus to run but he couldn't hear her.

"Do anything you want, okay? Please." He looked at the dead bodies of his family member. "You don't need to do this. Please." Lillian was crying, seeing her friend so scared and knowing in just seconds he was going to be gone forever.

"Yeah..." Dean pulled the gun away and the friends both hoped that this was his way of saying he wasn't going to kill Cyrus. "I do." The gun shot went off and Lillian saw Cyrus fall to the ground in slow motion. The wound in his head bleeding onto the floor. Lillian let out an anguished cry as she dropped to her knees. She hadn't wanted to believe it but now, everyone was dead and their murderer was standing there without caring.

"Dean!" A new voice sounded in her head and she turned looking. She recognized the voice and when the man came into view, she recognized him too. It was the man that had helped her on the street. He looked at Cyrus' killer like he was disappointed in him. "What have you done?"

Lillian's eyes snapped open and she found herself wrapped in her parents arm, panting for breath and covered in sweat, shaking. "Cyrus is dead... their all dead..." Sobs filled her frame as the world came crashing down.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

The Hunt

The rest of the week passed by in a blur for Lillian. Rumors about the Styne murders had spread around town and missing posters had been taped up everywhere in search of a boy that would never come home. The only people who knew the truth were Lillian and her parents and they couldn't exactly tell the police that because it would attract too much attention to them. The school held a vigil when they finally found the missing kids body at the Styne house and at that point people started to believe that Cyrus was dead as well. The whole school was forced to attend it but right in the middle of the Principle's speech Lillian stood up and ran out of the room. None of the teachers went after her but she knew she was going to be talked to later and she was defiantly going to get crap from the people who didn't like her. Lillian ran out of the building to the front of the school, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes wandered over to the spot where the car was always parked and she fell to the ground. There was nothing she could do. He was gone and she was the only one who knew why. Turning away she looked back up at the school. Styne Academy. Why she had never thought about the name before was a mystery to her. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

Walking back inside Lillian went to her locker and started to pack everything she knew she couldn't leave at the school. She left everything that had to do with school in the locker and then wandered around until she came to Cyrus'. At one point he had given her his combination when he needed her to get something for him. She was glad that she still remembered it. Twisting the lock and pulling up on the handle, she popped it open. There wasn't much inside but what little there was, Lillian snagged it out and stuffed it into her bag. Yes it was considered stealing but if anyone came asking her about it when they saw her on the security tapes she would say that she had gotten a message from Cyrus asking her to collect his things. It was a stretch and she hoped she wouldn't have to prove it but it was better than them knowing what had happened to him.

From that point forward Lillian started investigating. She was determined to find this Dean Winchester and make him pay for killing her friend. There was nothing of use in his school stuff but it made Lillian think. If the Stynes had been following the jerk and their murderer had been following them then maybe she could follow him by going where they might have gone. An idea popped into her brain at that point and she knew what she had to do. The next Friday after school she went down town to the shop that she knew the boy had always gone to. Many times she had seen him walk out of there holding a drink while her parents were driving. She didn't tell her family where she was going though. She had told her parents that it she was going to go to the library after school, which wasn't exactly untrue. Once she arrived at the store she asked if the shop clerk had seen a man matching Dean's description. When he asked why, having heard the rumors, Lillian said that he was her Uncle and she needed to make sure that he wasn't caught up in what had happened. It took a little more conversation and some money to persuade the man to show her the tapes but he finally allowed her to look at the security cameras. She watched her "uncle" climb into a car and drive away. She took a picture of the car and the license. Once she had that she thanked the man and left to the library. She needed to figure out what type of car it was. It took about an hour of searching but Lillian finally found a picture of a 67 Chevy Impala that matched the shape of the car Dean got into. Her next stop was going to be the police station because it was the only place she could run the plate.

"Yes?" The clerk asked looking up at the teen standing in front of the desk.

"My name is Lillian Grey. I think I might have some information about what happened to the Styne family. Can I speak to the Chief?" The clerk looked concerned but told her to take a seat before he went to talk to the police chief. A short amount of time passed before she was ushered into the main office. She told the man that she was really just looking for her long lost father and asked if she could run a plate. Again the man took come convincing but he helped her track were the car had gone. When they found out that the car had gone into a different state. Lillian then thanked the Chief for the information that she had gotten and figured it was time for her to go home. She hopped on a city bus and took it to her house. When she got inside she could tell that her parents were not happy with her.

"You said it was only going to be an hour young lady. Where were you?" Lillian knew she was in trouble.

"I told you, I was at the library." They looked like they didn't want to believe her but they were just glad to have her home so they ignored it.

"Okay. We will let you off the hook this one time, but if you do this again, your grounded." Lillian made sure they knew she understood and then they all went to have dinner together. That night Lillian did some more searching on the internet. She looked up web cams that were open to the public and used them to search for the impala. It didn't work so she shut off her computer and laid down. There was no way she was going to sleep so she just thought about all the possible ways of finding him. She remembered that the place he lived looked like an underground bunker. If it was a bunker, then she guessed it had to have something that dissuaded people from going to it. Popping back up she started investigating any old underground buildings that might exist. None of the ones she was able to look at matched what she remembered so she kept searching. Once she didn't find anything she decided to turn to weird things in the state. Places that might cause electrical issues or something. A place that big had to pull a lot of power from the grid. She looked up the power grid, which was a little difficult to find, and she searched every spot that took lots of power. Each and every single on of them was either a big city or a factory. Lillian became frustrated and again shut off her computer, laying down to think. As she was thinking however, her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off into nothingness.

The next morning when she woke up, she had come up with a new idea. Lillian looked up the county news paper of where the car had last been seen and she started reading about any deaths that had occurred. If the Dean person was a killer he had to have killed someone in that area. Again nothing turned up but that search slowly turned into local legends and abandoned buildings. She finally came across someone who said that they found the base to some old secret organization. It didn't seem likely but Lillian decided to look into it more. Basically some kid had been hiking and came across an old building. He quickly left because he thought someone was there. When he tried to call the police he couldn't do it until he was several miles away from it. From what the news paper said, the police hadn't believe him that someone was there because he tended to get in trouble due to drugs and drinking. The article had disappeared into the uncredited stories and everyone forgot about it. The next step Lillian had to take was somehow get in contact with that person. It had been at least two years ago that this person found that building so since he had been a teen then, he defiantly had some form of social media. Lillian searched for him on the media sources she had and she finally found him. She knew what town and state he had lived in, plus his name had been put into the article so she finally found him. It took the rest of that day for her to get in contact with him but once she did she pretended to be interested in weird things and got all the information about the place as she could from him. He told her the general location and she then explored it on Google earth. She found the spot he was talking about and noticed that there was a road that went up to area. It was just a dirt road but it made her wonder why no one had ever gone up there.

After collecting all this information Lillian started to plan how she was going to get there. She types out a permission slip for a field trip and copied the school seal from the internet, using an old permission form for reference. She then printed it out. After that she wrote a letter to the Principle from her mom about her going to visit family for a few days in a different state. Once she had those two things she put her plan into action. That night at dinner Lillian told her parents about the four day field trip to another state and after listening to the safety talk from her parents, she finally got her mom to sign it. Once dinner was done and her parents had gone to sleep, Lillian brought out both pieces of paper and forged her mother's signature onto the letter. Now all she had to do was wait for Monday when she could give the Principle the letter. Then she could go find Cyrus' killer. Once that was done she climbed into bed and made sure she hid the letter.

Lillian spent all of Sunday packing and repacking her bag. There was a whole day in between the trip and that moment but she wanted to be ready when the time came. Monday arrived before Lillian knew it and she was on the bus waiting to get to school. On the way there she heard some jibes that were no so quietly whispered in her direction. People were blaming her for what happened to the Stynes. It was outlandish but people would believe it. Luckily she could use this to her advantage. When she went into the principle's office to give him the note she told him that her mom was worried about her due to some accusations that people were making so she was sending Lillian off to visit some family for a while. He wanted to know more about what people were saying but Lillian didn't want to push her luck. At the end of the day, he had believed her and pardoned all late work, allowing her to get caught up when she got back. Once that was set, Lillian rode the bus home and made sure for the hundredth time that she had everything she needed. She packed her pocket knife, the permission slip so her parents wouldn't find it and everything else she would need.

That night at dinner, Lillian couldn't help but to feel bad. Not only was she lying to her parents but she was also going off to some other state all alone without permission. She had to admit that it was scaring her a little. She wondered what was going to happen if they figured out the truth. She would be grounded for sure. Maybe even for the rest of her life. If she found Dean Winchester and made him pay, Lillian thought it would be worth it. Climbing into bed that night Lillian felt like this was the last time she was going to be sleeping there. From what she knew about Dean Winchester, she hoped it wouldn't be.

 **AotD**

Emerald eyes peeled open as the teen woke for the last time in her house. It was slightly dark and for a moment Lillian panicked but then her eyes adjusted to the early morning light. Wondering why she was up this early the girl rolled over and closed her eyes again. She then remembered why. Today was the day of her 'field trip' and she had told her parents that she had to be at the school an hour early which meant she had to get up earlier. Forcing her limbs to move Lillian placed her feet on the ground, felling the soft carpet underneath. She sat there for a while enjoying the feeling of it before she stood and made her way over to her dresser. Opening it she tried to search for something that would be comfortable but publicly accepted. She didn't want to stand out but she didn't want her parents to wonder why she wasn't wearing comfy cloths for the long bus ride on a 'school' bus. Pulling out a Kansas band t-shirt, a pair of nice looking sweat pants and a hoodie, Lillian got ready for the day ahead. Gathering the last minute, essential things and stuffing them into her bags, Lillian then walked out of her room. Before she shut the door she gave it a longing look. That feeling of never seeing it again was still settled into her stomach. As she scanned the room, her eyes caught sight of a blanket she had as long as she could remember. It was her baby blanket but it had been remade so many times that it was basically a new blanket. Dashing back into her room she snagged in and then walked out, closing the door behind her. She rationalized it by thinking, if it got cold on the bus then she could wrap up in the blanket and she would be okay. Pausing at the top of the stairs she took care to stuff the blanket in the tiny amount of room that was left in her duffel bag before she walked down. When she reached the kitchen, her mother and father were waiting for her with a wad of cash and hugs. The money was for food but what they didn't know what Lillian was going to have to use some of it to buy a bus ticket from Louisiana to Kansas. She accepted the money and added it to the stash she had collected over the years from various birthdays and Christmas'. Once that was done they sat down and ate a small breakfast before Lillian's dad took her to the school. The feeling still swirled around Lillian's thoughts and she had to force herself not to think of this as her final meal with her parents. She instead tried to make jokes and actually listened to her dad talk about the news. Everything was going to change, Lillian just didn't know what yet.

The Greys finished up with their meal and John helped his daughter pack her stuff into the car. Giving her mother a hug she climbed into the car and watched sadly as the house slowly disappeared. The moment it was out of sight she already was missing it. Turning toward the front she watched as the streets went by, bringing her closer and closer to the trip. At some point John seemed to notice and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You alright, Kit?" Kit. It was short for kitten which was a nickname Lillian's dad had called her forever.

"Yeah. I'm fine Dad... Just nervous I guess." She gave him a smile but it was halfhearted.

"You have your phone right?" Lillian nodded. "Okay, well if you ever need to talk to us, just call home, no matter what time of day okay?" Again she nodded. That made her feel better. She was able to talk to them all the time while she was there, except maybe when she finally got face to face with Cyrus' murderer. Sighing in relaxation she gave her dad another smile and then poked him in the arm. It was a game they played, one that was very special to Lillian.

When they finally arrived Lillian hopped out of the car and grabbed her things. Her dad had been a little skeptical because there was no one else there yet but Lillian said that they were just early and sat down on the low wall by the front door as if she was waiting. He then told her to call every night to check in, and she agreed. Getting out of the car her gave her a hug and Lillian hugged back like it was her life line. "Haha. It's okay kiddo. You'll be fine. Just don't talk to strangers." John gave his daughter a warning but teasing look and then got back into the car and drove away. Once he was out of sight Lillian waited ten minutes before she got up and headed for the bus station. Buying a ticket was surprisingly easier that she thought it would be. Now that she had it, all she had to do was wait. It was half an hour before the bus arrived and when it did, Lillian climbed on with her backpack and found a seat by a window. Her duffel had been put into the bottom of the bus but, like a plane, she was aloud to have a carry on.

The bus ride went smoothly much to Lillian's shock. She had to Switch buses once and there were several fuel stops along the way but she made it to Kansas before the next afternoon. It had taken almost fourteen hours to get to Lebanon, Kansas. Without all the stops and wait times, she guessed that she could have been there in twelve and a half hours. When she got off the bus, all she wanted to do was sleep, so she walked to the nearest, cheap motel and paid for a room. When she got into it, she found that it wasn't actually that bad. The floor was creaky and the walls were stained but it smelled clean and the sheets were fine. Lillian tossed her bag on one bed and flopped down on another. It had surprised her to learn that it was actually more expensive to buy a single room than it was to get a double room at this motel. Why that was, she had no clue. She hadn't gotten much sleep on the trip so when she drifted off she didn't wake up until the next morning.

That night, dreams swirled around in her mind. She saw Dean Winchester, covered in blood standing over Cyrus' body. Later she had a dream about the darkness. It was black. So black that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face but she could feel it was there. As Lillian sat there in the dark she could feel things moving around her. Things she couldn't see. There were things in the darkness. Panic started to fill her. The shadows were getting closer but no matter how hard she looked it was still pitch black. She was about to yell for help when something wrapped itself around her throat. She was choking on darkness.

Lillian jolted awake and quickly flipped on the lamp that sat on the bedside table, nearly knocking it off in the process. Her eyes scanned the room but there was nothing there. She was completely alone. Calming her breathing, Lillian looked at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. Time for her to find this guy. Getting up she took a shower to ease her fear before she cleared out of the motel room and started her search through town. She wandered around for a couple of hours before she finally found someone that knew where she needed to go. It was a man who owned a antique shop. At first she wasn't going to go into the store but she saw that it was an older man so she figured that he would probably know more of the roads around town than most of the other people. When she got the information from him, the man asked her why she was all alone. Lillian told him the same thing she had told the Chief. She was looking for her long lost father. After that he seemed to believe her and let her go on her way.

It took the copper haired girl another hour before she made it to the road. That is when she realized she hadn't called her dad yet. Pulling out her phone she dialed it and then sat on the curb as she waited for it to connect. It went straight to voice mail. "Hey Dad, its Lillian. Sorry I haven't called, I forgot. Me and my friends were having too much fun and we also arrived late yesterday. Well, I hope this message reaches you. I bet Mom is worried. Tell her I'm alright. Talk to you later. Love you." She hung up the phone and stuffed it into her pocket. "Here we go." Lillian took a deep breath and then headed up the road. She didn't know how long this road was but nothing was going to stop her from reaching that bunker. She needed to get revenge for Cyrus no matter what it took to get there.

Lillian spent almost an hour walking up the road. She would have walked faster but she still wasn't sure she really wanted to get there. She had no idea what was waiting for her at the end. No idea whether she was going to be killed or if she was going to have to kill the man. She really didn't want to make that decision. She got there sooner than she would have liked to. Ahead of her was a clearing that opened up. It looked like a driveway. Walking a little further into the area, Lillian noticed the large metal door that looked like it was to a garage and there was another metal door that was set into a concrete semicircle. Looking around, she didn't see any cars. She crept closer to the human sized door and cautiously knocked on it. There was a muffled sound inside of the bunker and Lillian was prepared to back away before the door suddenly opened and she was yanked inside. There was a knife to her neck before she could react and Lillian's breath caught in her throat. This was it. She as going to die. "Don't kill me. Actually... if you're going to kill me, kill me." The knife was pulled away from her neck and she was spun around only to be splashed in the face with water. "So are you going to kill me?" Lillian was still scared as she wiped the water off her face. The face she was met with was not Dean Winchester. It was a very tall guy who looked slightly similar to Dean but there were differences. He had long brown hair and kind eyes. "You're not Dean..." The man looked a little confused.

"Who are you? How do you know Dean?" Lillian swallowed, not sure how to answer that question. Then someone came out from a hallway on the ground below.

"What's going on?" It was Dean and his voice was already full of anger and annoyance. It was the man that killed her best friend. Pushing past the really tall man she walked down the stairs and straight at the infamous Dean Winchester. Lillian managed to punch him in the face once before she again was spun around and was pressed up against him in an arm hold. "Who are you?" Lillian again swallowed fearfully. Flashes of all the dead bodies flew in front of her eyes and she knew that she was going to die.

"If your gonna kill me, kill me." Sam walked down the stairs looking at Dean. He had his hands up like he was approaching a wild animal. He only occasionally looked down at Lillian but when he did, he saw the pain and the anger in her face.

"How about we all calm down and figure this out. Dean?" The one that was holding Lillian groaned in frustration before he let her go.

"What's going on?" It was the same gravely voice that Lillian had heard twice before. She stepped away from Dean and turned to look at him. "You... How did you get here?"

"Cas, you know her?" The tall one looked at the man in the tan coat.

"We met once. Why are you here?" Cas looked at the girl like she was the strangest person in the world.

"I think that is what we would all like to know." Dean said from behind her. Lillian had forgotten he was there so she turned around and glared at him.

"Well lets talk about it" Sam pointed everyone to a table nearby. Sam and Dean sat on one side several seats apart while Cas and the strange girl sat on the other. "So, who are you? Why are you here?"

"Yeah and why did you punch me in the face?" Dean rubbed his cheek like she had hurt him but there was a burning fire behind his eyes that made her tremble in fear. Lillian scoffed at him with disgust before she turned and answered Sam's questions.

"I'm Lillian. I am here because _he_ killed my best friend." Lillian pointed her finger at Dean and glared at him at the same time.

"So that's why you punched me..." Dean's hand clenched. Sam tried to help the situation by asking more questions.

"What so you mean by your best friend?" Lillian kept staring at Dean.

"Do you remember a kid named Cyrus Styne, who you shot in cold blood right..." She stood up and walked over to he spot Cyrus had stood. "here." They all looked at her like she one of the creatures they had hunted. Lillian looked down. There was a slight stain on the wood. It wouldn't have been noticeable but at that moment Lillian's eye sight kicked up a notch and she noticed a lot of things that were not visible before. Lillian started to feel sick as every memory started to swarm her mind. Coughing, she shook her head clearing her mind. "I...um" Her brow pinched together as she tried to think about what she was talking about.

"How do you know that?" Dean stood up and walked closer to her. She was only five foot six and to be standing there with a man that was at least half a foot taller than her, it really was freaking her out. Not to mention the fact that this person had killed a lot of people.

"I..." Suddenly a sense of panic filled her, What was she doing. She willingly walked into a bunker that was off the radar, which had a murderer and two other people which she didn't know if they were murderers too or not. Her parents didn't know where she actually was and she hadn't actually talked to them like she said she would. All of these factors came crashing down on her and she realized that she shouldn't have been there. "I...can't be here. I shouldn't be here... they don't know where I am... I'm gonna be killed and their not going to know what happened to me." She started rambling to herself, completely forgetting the other people in the room. Pain shot through Lillian's chest and a rumbling sound made it's ways to her ears. The sound got louder like it had on the street. That combined with the pain in her chest had Lillian on the ground in less than a second, holding her head, unable to comprehend the world around her.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, taking a step back. He had only seen something like this with Sam but that was years ago. There was no way this was the same thing.

"I think this is what happened when I met her. When I came looking for you, before you killed the Stynes. I found her curled up on the sidewalk." Cas walked over and crouched down by her. He too noticed the blood stain on the ground. "That must have been what set her off."

"What Cas?" Sam asked having joined the others.

"There is a blood stain on the floor." He looked up at the brothers and they looked skeptical. "It's not visible to the naked eye, but somehow this girl must have seen it."

"So what is she? A monster? Demon?" Dean looked ready to kill her on the spot.

"I can assure you she is perfectly human." Cas answered back.

"Then what? A profit?" If Cas had to guess, he would have said Dean looked disappointed.

"She is no profit." Slowly he stood up. The Winchesters looked at him, wanting answers. "I can't tell you. At least not yet. I need to make sure before I say anything."

"What do we do Cas?" Sam's eyes were filled with sadness and concern as he looked at this girl. He wondered if somehow she was like him. Or how he had been at least. Poisoned with demon blood as a baby. There was a part of his mind that knew she couldn't be.

"I'm leaving. You two have fun." Dean turned and stalked away. After all of the excitement had died down he remembered why he was really at the bunker. Grabbing a bag full of supplies he stormed out and left the two others standing over a girl who was clearly in pain. They took two seconds watching Dean go with sad eyes before they turned back to Lillian. The two wondered if it wouldn't be better for Dean and Lillian to be separated when she woke u[.

"Should we move her to a bed?" Sam looked at Cas who nodded in response. That seemed like the best option so they both picked her up gently and transported her to one of the many spare rooms in the complex. "We can't really learn any more from her until she wakes up. Wanna take first watch in case? She does know you more." Sam again watched as Cas nodded the affirmative. Giving one last glance at the girl he walked out of the room, leaving Cas to sit by her bed, waiting for her to get out of whatever panic attack, vision thing she was having. As he left he wondered it that was what it had been like for Dean to watch him while he had his visions.

 **Authors Note: I did take some liberties with the show. Sorry about that. Hopefully it is still enjoyable. There is still a long road ahead of Lillian and the Winchester team. It is a very long, bumpy road if the interaction between Dean and Lillian don't make that clear. Again, sorry for the delay, it is easy to get distracted when you have a lot of things you can do.**


	6. Chapter 5: Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Tragedy Strikes.

Lillian's eyes fluttered open taking in the creamy white ceiling above her. Fragments of memory passed through her mind but the main composition of her consciousness was pain. She tried to roll over but pain coursed through her body causing a groan of pain to slip past her lips. Having heard the noise, someone else in the room flipped on a light which resulted in Lillian flinching. The sudden brightness sent daggers through her mind causing her to vocalize her agony for a second time.

"Lillian are you alright?" It was a gravely voice that made Lillian feel secure. She tried to pull her eyes open again. When she finally succeeded she squinted at the man that was sitting next to the bed she was laying on. She didn't want to risk moving again to answer his question so she said yes instead. When she spoke her voice sounded weak and full of pain causing Cas to look down at her skeptically. "You do not seem alright." He said before her extended his hand and placed it to her forehead. There was a slight flash of light but when Lillian blinked to clear her vision the pain was gone. Sitting up and placing her back again the headboard of her bed she looked at the man again.

"So your name is Cas?" She asked. It was a strange name.

"My name is Castiel. Dean and Sam just call me that." At the mention of Dean he saw that Lillian tensed up. Her eyes flicked around the room like he was going to jump out of the wall and attack her. "Dean is no longer here. He left when you fainted. He is actually a good man, he is just not in his right mind at the moment."

"How do I know I can trust you. For all I know you and the other guy are killers just like him." She pulled her knees up to her chest and glared at the door. Castiel looked at her for a moment, trying to gauge how to approach the situation.

"I can assure you that Sam and I are not going to hurt you." This made Lillian think for a moment. Every time she had run into Castiel he had been trying to help her. Once the moment had passed Cas could tell that the girl believed him and continued. "Good. I am going to get Sam so we can talk more. Do you want anything? Water? You are probably hungry. You have been out from almost two days." At the mention of the time gap, Lillian bolted up from the bed and spun around trying to locate her phone. She couldn't believe it had been two days. She was supposed to be on the bus home right at that moment. Her parents were going to freak out. She scanned the room frantically but saw none of her things. In a moment of panic Lillian grabbed Castiel's tie threateningly, getting in his face having forgotten about the pain she had been in.

"Where is my phone." She demanded from the stunned man. He responded haltingly and she quickly ran out of the room, nearly colliding with Sam who was coming down the hall. He dodged out of the way and then looked at the shocked Cas who popped out from the room the girl had just exploded from. They both stared after her before they took off to catch up. They finally rejoined her in the main room where she was rummaging through the bag she had brought, trying to find the item in question. "Yes." She hissed when she yanked a phone from the bag and flipped it open. She held it up as if searching for a signal but let out a groan when she found none.

"Lillian?" Sam asked before the girl suddenly dashed toward the door, up the stairs. "Lillian!" he followed after her, not wanting to risk what would happen if she called someone. He still didn't know much about her. To Sam's surprise she was much faster than he had expected. Only after she stopped a long distance from the bunker was when he caught up to her. She was winded but Lillian started dialing her father's number none the less. "Lillian!" Sam stopped in front of her but she just backed away from him, holding her free hand up in defense.

"Don't come any closer..." She looked down at the ground as if listening to an answering machine. "Hey, Dad. I just wanted to call and let you know that the bus had a flat tire so we got a day behind getting back. I'll let you know when we get close so you can come pick me up. Love you. See you later." She ended the call and flipped the phone shut.

"Lillian..." Sam took another step forward again and Lillian backed away for a second time.

"I said don't come any closer. I shouldn't have come here. It was a stupid mistake. I'm going to go back now to get my things." Lillian took a cautious step forward and Sam turned as if he was going to let her pass.

"Why are you here? You didn't really explain it that well." Sam gave the young girl room as they headed back to the bunker. Lillian gave him a sideways look then decided it couldn't hurt to explain herself. She was going home after all. As they walked she made sure to keep the distance between herself and Sam though.

"To tell the truth, I don't know. I was so bent on confronting Cyrus' killer face to face that I hadn't really planned out what I was going to do. It was a really stupid thing to do to come here." She looked at the ground. She needed to get home as soon as possible. She was supposed to be back at school the next day and they were bound to call her parents to ask why she wasn't there.

"Do you need a ride to get home?" Sam saw the worry in her eyes. She shook her head in response.

"I'm going to buy a bus ticket." She picked up her pace slightly as if it would get her home faster. The rest of the walk was silent. When they got back to the bunker Lillian made sure she had everything while Sam talked to Castiel. She felt their eyes on her back and she wanted to get away from them. She was kicking herself for coming there. As she stuffed her things back into her bag, Lillian thought of all the things they could have done to her. They hadn't hurt her yet but that doesn't mean they were not going to. When she finally had everything she ran to the door but Sam caught her before she got there.

"Wait! We needed to talk to you before you leave." She tried to refuse but Sam told her Cas could get her home faster than a bus could so she decided to take one more risk. She figure that it couldn't hurt since she was already doing stupid things and she believed Cas. They moving over to the table they had been at two days prior and Lillian sat in the chair, tense. "How did you know about what happened with the Stynes?" This time Sam and Cas were sitting on one side and Lillian was sitting on the other. She felt like she was a suspect in an interrogation room. The girl debated what to do in her head but decided that they hadn't hurt her so if she told them the truth it wouldn't do any harm. She was still suspicious of Sam but she was taking the chance.

"It is a long story that starts farther back than just what happened to Cyrus." The two men leaned forward prepared to listen to anything she had to say. Sighing she started recounting everything that her parents had told her and all the things that had happened to her once she moved. The others in the room listened with a combination of concern and amazement as she told them about the last few days that had brought her to their doorstep. When she was finally done, there was a long moment of silence while Sam and Cas were processing the information. Not liking the silence Lillian decided to break it. "I think you two need to explain your side of things. I did just tell you the biggest secret I have." Sam nodded in understanding before he told Lillian about what had happened to Dean and why he had killed Cyrus. Sam had expected it some kind of reaction from her but she seemed unfazed. After that Cas explained who he was and the way Lillian looked at him immediately changed. There was suddenly more admiration in her green eyes than there had been before. It as like she suddenly was much more at ease around him than she had been even before when he was kind to her.

Once all the stories were exchanged Lillian stood. She figured it was time for her to head home. She was expecting them to load her into a car and drive her all the way back but instead Cas walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a short warning before they suddenly were transported the the street corner where she had first met him. It took her a little while to wrap her mind around what had happened but when she did Lillian turned and headed toward her home. The closer they got the more Lillian's head started to hurt. She was almost home when a jolt of pain shot through her temples causing her to pause just around the corner from her house.

"Lillian?" Cas stopped next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was determined to make sure she got all the way home.

"I'm fine...just a headache." She rubbed her forehead for a moment before she continued on. When they rounded the corner Lillian again stopped in her tracks shock. Where her house had stood now sat a huge pile of rubble. "No... NO!" She sprinted across the street to the sidewalk.

"Lillian." Cas called after her before he walked across and stood next to her. "Is this where you live?" He asked, refusing to believe that this was her home.

"Lived..." She whispered as she opened the metal gate that once went to her front yard but now opened up into a hill of black ash. She took careful steps onto the property and picked her way through it looking for signs that her parents were still alive. She reached what she guessed was the living room and her breath hitched. Collapsing to her knees, sobs started to shake Lillian's body. Cas, who still stood on the sidewalk watched as she fell and quickly ran to her. When he reached her side he saw something that looked like a burn nightstand. He didn't understand what was wrong but next to him Lillian was crying like her heart had been ripped out. Lillian who was kneeling next to it and as Cas watched she spread her hands over the area. Tears were still streaming down her face but Cas listened and could tell she was praying. Once done she moved her hands down to a spot Cas could not see because she blocked it from sight. Lillian did something with her hands and when she stood up on her hand were two ring, one on each hand. The ring on her left hand was silver and the one on her right was black. Both were wide bands each with a silver cross on them. Turning around with her head down she wiped the tears from her face causing a small amount of ash to get on her damp cheeks. "I don't have a home anymore..." She said looking into Cas's eyes. What he saw there was a mixture of pain, anger and eerie calm. "Take me back." Cas didn't say anything but placed his hand on her shoulder and transported them back to the bunker.

"Hey Cas. Did she get home sa-" Sam looked up and saw Cas and Lillian whose face was covered in ash and tears. "What happened?" Cas looked at Sam with concern in his eyes. Lillian just walked away, toward the room that she had woken up in. Everything was coming back to her. Every memory of her family. Each bad and good time she had with them. She remembered how she had tried to call her Dad and he hadn't answered. She wondering if that was because he had already been dead.

Lillian couldn't have been more grateful than when she reached the room because once she entered and closed the door behind her she immediately melted to the ground. Heartache rippled through her in never ending waves that reduced her down to a sobbing mess. She spent the rest of that day on the ground. She didn't even have the energy to climb onto the bed. She fell asleep like that, completely lost to the world, and was them thrust into the world of endless darkness and torment.

AotD

Emerald eyes peeled open with great effort. Lillian felt as if her had died and her body was trying to come back alive. Slowly she sat up, every muscle in her body screaming at her to stay down, and noticed that she was laying in a bed. Her mind reeled, trying to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was being on the ground. Running her hand over her face, rubbing her tired eyes, Lillian felt the cool metal of a ring. Looking at her hands she saw the two rings again. **So it wasn't a dream.** She thought. Pain shot through her heart and she braced herself against it. **You are not going to fall apart Lillian. Things like this happen everyday. There is nothing different about this than any other fire.** No matter how hard she tried Lillian was unable to convince herself it was okay. Before she could do anything else, she found herself reduced to tears again. She cried herself into exhaustion but this time when she drifted into unconsciousness her mind was tormented with images of what happened to her parents. As she slept fitfully her mind created scenario after scenario of how they died, each getting crazier and crazier as time went on. Many times she woke up screaming to find Cas or Sam by her side. They would help her get back to sleep for a short while before she again would scream herself to consciousness.

Hours passed like this and the two men didn't know what else to do so Cas forced Lillian into a dreamless sleep. When he did the two looked at each other and something passed between them. They both knew they needed to help her somehow. There had to be some connection between what she had told them and what had happened to her family. After that, they started to research and figure out what had actually occurred. Lillian spent the next few days unconscious. Several times they would check on her but every time they did she would still be out.

A week passed and Sam found what had killed her family. It was a demon. He guessed that it was luck Lillian hadn't been there when the house burned down because it happened the day she had left to find Dean. In the police reported that they hadn't found a third body but based off of the level of burning, the assumed that the daughter was dead as well.

Lillian had been unconscious for a week. When her green eyes finally opened, they were emotionless and the light that had been in them was gone. She had been through so much pain in the last few weeks Lillian's brain had closed down.

AotD

"Cas, do you know anything about what she is yet?" Sam asked from where he sat at the table. She was going over the report again trying to find anything else that might have been important. The angel was pacing back and forth like her was in deep thought. When no answer came Sam looked up. "Cas?" The angel stopped and looked at the younger Winchester. Realizing he had been asked a question he shook his head in response and then started pacing again. "Well let me know if you have any ideas okay? It might help me piece everything together. Lillian!" Sam stood up in shock when a copper haired figure walked into the room. Cas spun around and looked on in shock as well. The young girl walked through the room to a chair at the far end of the table where she sat hunched over, her head resting on her arms. She didn't saw a word to either of them. Glancing at one another they moved back to what they were doing. Sam started searching through the papers he was looking at it and Cas resumed pacing but now he would glance at Lillian every now and then. The girl sat there for about ten minutes in the now silent room before she stood up and looked around like she didn't know where to go. Sam who had also been secretly glancing at her looked up. "You okay?" There was a long pause before the strawberry blond responded.

"Do you have any food?" Having been out for a week no doubt made her hungry and thirst. Sam gave a look to Cas before he directed her to the kitchen. She then walked out of the room without saying anything else. Sam hesitated before he got up and followed her. He stood in the door way and watched as she rummaged through the cabinets trying to find something she felt like eating. After not finding anything there she open the refrigerator. Growling in frustration she slammed the door closed and walked out to the kitchen past Sam. "You don't have anything..." The long haired man looked confused as he remembered everything they had in the kitchen. They had tons of food. Lillian proceeded to walk back to the room she was staying in. Once there she gathered some clothes and wandered around until she found the bathroom to take a shower.

Cas looked as Sam when he walked into the room and gave him a confused look. "I thought she was getting something to eat." Sam shrugged just as confused.

"She said we didn't have anything to eat. I know that we do though. I just stocked up on stuff last week." Cas looked at where the girl had disappeared and for the thousandth time concern crossed his features.

"Maybe she is allergic to something although I didn't sense anything like that." Cas said while he stood in the center of the room. He then got lost in thought as Sam tried to figure out what to do. It was about a half an hour before Lillian came back out. She was dressed and she had her bags with her. Her eyes were cast to the ground like she was afraid that if she made eye contact then they would trap her there. "Where are you going?" Cas asked immediately. He could feel how much pain she had been through and he thought that it may not be the best idea for her to leave.

"Thank you for taking care of me but...I have to go..." She started heading toward the stairs.

"You are welcome to stay here. " Sam said standing up and following after her.

"I appreciate that but...I don't want to be a burden..." The two men walked up to her and Sam placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You are not a burden. As far as I can see it, you need a place to stay. A safe place. So I will let you stay here as long as you need to." He lifted her head up and looked into her eyes to make sure she knew he was telling the truth. Slowly she responded with a nod and let the bags fall from her shoulders to the ground. She again started to head to the door. "Where are you going now?" The Winchester asked her.

"Food..." she said as she headed up the steps. Again she was topped but this time it was by an offer for them all to go together. She didn't really like the idea of walking all the way into town so she agreed and soon they were on the road to town.

AotD

"What would you folks like this morning?" The waitress asked the group as they sat in a booth at a diner. Sam said that he would like some coffee and Cas said that he didn't want anything. "And what about you, Sweetheart?" The woman smiled kindly at Lillian. The girl looked up at her for a moment before she spoke.

"Can I have some hot chocolate and do have um... do you have pie?" Lillian asked the last part like she was shy about it. Giving her a huge white toothed smile the woman listen off the types of pie they had. Lillian ordered a chocolate cream pie. Giving them all a smile the waitress then walked away to get their order filled.

"That is what you call food?" Sam asked her with a smile of amusement. Lillian gave a faint smirk for a moment before her face dropped and she looked troubled. "What's wrong?"

"What day is it?" She asked as she looked out the window. There was an air for sadness hovering over them. Sam told her and she nodded like it had confirmed what she has thinking.

"Why do ask?" Cas looked at the two people who were at the table with him. At that moment the woman brought them their food and they all forced a smile when she spoke cheerfully to them.

"No reason..." Lillian said before she took a sip of the warm creamy chocolate drink. She breathed the aroma in, eyes closed. Sam and Cas didn't believe her but they didn't want to push the subject. The copper haired girl then turned to the pie in front of her and a sad looked crept into her eyes. With a slow motion she picked up her spoon and cut off a piece. She stared at it for a long time before she finally put it in her mouth. A solitary tear rolls down her cheek before her continues to eat the desert. Looking up at the men across from her she finally decided to tell them what is upsetting her. "It's my birthday." she said with a laugh of bitter humor.

 **AuthorNote:** Sorry for not updating in a while. I wrote this and I thought it was bad so I had to go back and change somethings. It took me a while to get back to this and now that I finally have I can post it for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more to come, hopefully sooner that this one came. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
